Currently, a voice call based legacy communication fee scheme is being converted to a data based scheme. The telecommunication market has evolved from a 1 generation (1G) of an analog scheme to 2G (digital) of a digital scheme, from 2G to 3G for data communication, and from 3G to 4G that has expanded a data transmission bandwidth over 3G.
The recent mobile communication technique targets 5G. For the development to 5G, there is a need to expand a communication bandwidth and to enhance a data transmission rate. Various communication schemes may be applied to enhance the data transmission rate.
In the case of using a peer-to-peer (P2P) scheme or a relay scheme among the various communication schemes, a network routing scheme is required to guarantee a quality of service (QoS) capable of supporting a voice call.
Also, in the case of using the P2P scheme or the relay scheme among the various communication schemes, that is, in the case of communication that does not pass through a network entity directly managed by a mobile communication provider, it is difficult to carry out billing for a data use amount.